


Sleep Talking

by gregs



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: M/M, crackfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 13:19:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4436924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gregs/pseuds/gregs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Greg has an over active imagination</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: crackfic!  
> Disclaimer: I own no one, so making no money.

Sleep Talking

Nick blinked his sleep heavy eyes as he tried to figure out why he was awake. Taking a quick glance at the alarm clock on his night stand, he realized that he still had about four more hours to sleep before he had to get up and get ready for work. Trying to figure out what had woken him; he gave a slight shrug and yawned as he settled down to sleep. He had just closed his eyes when he thought he heard something from his sleeping companion. Listening carefully to the man lying asleep beside him, his eyes popped open.

Did he just say what I think he said? Nick thought, eyebrows furrowing together. Turning onto his side the older man stared at the young blond with a smile on his face. Oh this is going to be good. 

Waiting a few more minutes, Nick chuckled when Greg said “"Shhhhhhhhh. Shhhhhhhhh. I'm telling you: your voice, my ears. A bad combination." 

Wanting to see if he would answer a direct question Nick rolled closer and whispered in his ear. “Hey G, who are you talking too?”

“Ummm…..Nicky……you’re mom’s at the door. Bury me. Bury me deep.” The younger man responded before turning towards the older man.

Nick chuckled before waiting to see if there would be anymore words of wisdom from his young partner. When after five minutes there was no further noise, Nick settled down and plotted how he could catch these musings to use.

It was a couple nights later that Nick set up the voice activated recorder that he had borrowed from Archie. He had been reassured by the Asian that as long as it was in the same room it should work, and he was also quite vocal in that he didn’t want to hear anything that might be recorded either. Keeping in mind that he didn’t want his partner to know that he was being recorded, Nick set up the device on the bookcase across from the bed, using an old wooden box that normally sat on the shelf as a shield. 

Greg was tired after a long shift and just wanted to head to bed. He knew that Nick was up to something but until he had a few more brain cells that could be used he wasn’t going to think about it. Arriving home two hours later than normal, he moved sluggishly through the condo and into the bedroom. Seeing Nick already in bed, leaning against the headboard reading a wildlife magazine, Greg mumbled a hello before stripping and crawling in beside him.

“Long shift baby?”

“Yeah, tired, sleep now; talk later.” The blond mumbled as he curled up against the Texan’s side.

“Sleep tight.” Nick replied as he ran his fingers through the soft hair.

Again, Nick blinked his sleepy eyes, trying to figure out what had awoken him. It didn’t take him long to realize that Greg had started to talk again, and this time seemed quite upset. Thinking he was in the throes of a nightmare, Nick went to wake him up, and then he heard what he was saying and dropped his head into his pillow laughing.

“Nicky…..done for….Vampire penguins and zombie guinea pigs. We’re doomed…..doomed.” he cried out. 

Nick, trying not to laugh, had tears streaming down his face as he tried to calm the Californian down. “Shhh…its okay Greg.”

The younger man turned into Nick’s embrace and cried out “I don’t want to die! I love sex! And furry animals!”

Well, that was the last straw Nick broke out laughing startling Greg awake. The blond blinked at the older man and frowned. 

“Nicky keep it down I’m trying to sleep.” He whined as he rolled over and went back to sleep but not before mumbling “Elephants in thongs. Not something you see every day. So enjoy.”

Nick continued to laugh, until he too fell asleep with a smile on his face.

The End.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Greg’s imagination takes off again, only this time to a different audience.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: crackfic!
> 
> Disclaimer: I own them not, nor do I ever intend too.

Sleep Talking 2

The Halloween party had been a huge hit and everyone seemed to have had a great time. Catherine was relieved that she had had help from her friends and that her teenage daughter was now at least talking to her. The mother and daughter hadn’t spoken to each other in almost three weeks when Catherine had to break it to Lindsey that the weekend Halloween party she had wanted to throw for her friends was going to have to be canceled due to not having anyone to help the older woman chaperone.

After hearing about the fight, Greg had suggested that since it was his night off he would be happy to help Catherine with the party. Stating that everyone knew that next to Christmas and his birthday, Halloween was the younger man’s favorite day. Agreeing to the plans and prospect that she would get back into her daughter’s good books, Catherine allowed the Californian to take over her basement as he decorated for the party.

By the night of the party, Greg had managed to rope Warrick and Nick into helping him with the party and with Catherine they had enough adult supervision that the thirty co-ed teenagers that descended onto them were easily controlled. Everyone had to dress up for the festivities, even the adults who did so with minimal grumbling, before being given goodie bags filled with candy. By the time the night had ended and everyone had gone home, not only had the teenagers ingested copious amounts of sugar, but so had one blond haired CSI.

Nick was trying to quietly herd his high strung partner into their condo without waking the neighbors but was having a bit of trouble as the man in question was literally bouncing off the walls. He shook his head as he caught the blue eyes drooping even as the body they were attached too vibrated. Nick smiled as Greg snuggled up to him as the sugar high came to an end and the lithe body succumbed to the exhaustion that was clearly written on the young man’s face. 

After a couple hours of sleep, Nick was awoken to whirling sound as the voice activated recorder started up. He laid back on the pillow and smiled as he heard the first murmurings from his partner, whose face was plastered to his chest.

“Since when did my underwear look good on you? Take them off.” The blonde said with a slight snarl. “Take them off your face, NOW.”

Nick chuckled, knowing that if there was one thing that bugged his partner more was the idea that someone else had touched his underwear. Even Nick had been denied that when they were getting heavy in the bedroom. But the next statement out of the blonds mouth had him laughing into his pillow again.  
“Peeing standing up rules.” Greg muttered with a smiled that the older man felt against his chest.

It was quiet for a few minutes as Greg wriggled in the bed and then turned onto his back with one hand thrown above his head. He smiled in his sleep and his other hand rubbed at his chest. “Yeah, keep looking. It doesn’t get any better than this.”

Nick cocked an eyebrow at that one, “You sure aren’t lacking in self-esteem are you?” he asked the sleeping man. 

Laying down again, Nick rolled so that he was facing Greg but still on his side of the bed. He knew that the late night musing weren’t over yet, as he had heard the in depth conversation the younger man had had with their co-worker who had decided to dress as a pirate for his costume. He also knew that it would take time for Greg’s self conscious to work out the thought. 

“You can’t be a pirate if you haven’t got a beard.” He grumbled, turning to hug a pillow to his chest. “I said so. MY boat. MY rules.” 

Nick chuckled as he ran a hand over the blond locks. “Only you would have an issue with Catherine being a pirate.”

The End.


End file.
